


Resurrected Darkness

by MendesanaPT



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MendesanaPT/pseuds/MendesanaPT
Summary: This is my attempt at a Wonder Woman story ...who else loved the movie? I know right!!!!Ok the story is about a possible resurrected being...i haven't decided yet on which kind ...possible from Tartarus...or maybe another reality ...a creature of darkness, a bloodied and destructive past life or lives...will she ever be a normal woman or will the past repeat itself ....again?





	Resurrected Darkness

 

I shot up straight in bed, I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked all around me, trying to get a sense of where I was. My room. That's where I was, terrible nightmare. Images flashed through my head all at once. How will I be able to sleep after that? I thought as i lowered my body back into bed and stared at the ceiling as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

What the hell? What's going on with me?

There have been times I've had to struggle to get my eyes open and emerge from the dream. I've been having these nightmares for a few weeks and it's always the same dream, some kind of gruesome battle I shot up straight in bed, I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked all around me, trying to get a sense of where I was I glance at my side the alarm clock revealed it was past 10 am. I was late for my morning workout.

Growing up alone forced a rebellious behavior on me, not that I didn't have a family, but moving from foster family to another made me very mistrustful of people, it was hard for me to bond with someone. I was 2 weeks from turning 17 when I first ran away from home, I ran and ran and never looked back. My home was the streets and I loved the danger of it. It was early in my years that I realized I wasn't like the other people. I had these abilities normal people don't have, like enhanced reflexes, strength and speed. My ability to heal was also extraordinary not to mention certain magical abilities, I old no control over.

Knowledge was also very easy for me to obtain, i was currently working two jobs: one was at a local shop selling car parts and the other one was at the local library. It pays the bills- most of the time. But if there was something I love, it was racing, the thrill was amazing, the sense of freedom exhilarating. Tonight was my turn to race the current top dog lucky me today was my off work day cause I really need to focus and a morning run I exactly what I need right now.

I surrendered myself to the miraculous beat of my feet against the ground. It was the way I always released my energy, and that's exactly what was happening now. My heart pounded to the beat of my feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it as my throat ached for air, more air. The delicious rush of wind past my face thrilled me. My muscles stretched, pushed harder. My pace evened out and my legs made the track fly under me. It was like flying—I was free.

* * *

 

**Olympus**

 

"Is that her?" Came the deep voice from behind.

"Yes." The queen of the Olympian gods answered. She was standing by a mirror gazing upon some images.

"I went to see the oracle. She said events will unfold tonight." The queen of the gods warned.

"We should make preparations." The king of the Greek gods stiffened.

"I already took the liberty of warning several parties to stand by." Hera reassured her husband and he just nodded with a concerned look on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

I stopped at a nearby bench so I could catch my breath and stretch a little. I breathe in deeply, savoring the freshness and perfume of the air and it gives me both peace and exhilaration at the same time. I pause for a while and sit on the grass, which feels cool and soft to the touch. As I glance to my right further into the park and I see benches, painted green to match the foliage, with people sitting on them, some just resting, others enjoying a sandwich or a cool drink. It was noon now and it was time to head back for a deserved shower and a hot meal.

The hot water stream collides into my skin, releasing tension. I close my eyes and the hot steam envelopes my body. As I wash the shampoo suds off me... my phone rings. Stepping out of the shower, I grab the towel, wrap it on my body and head for the buzzing sound.

"Yes.. " I answered, grabbing my phone.

"How's my birthday girl? Ready for tonight?" I immediately recognize the voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey, James, I'm fine and yes, very excited to dethrone that idiot." I chuckled mischievously.

"Come by the shop when you're able I want to take an extra look at your engine." I chuckled.

"Seriously James, my engine?" I asked, pretending to sound offended by his comment.

"Shit, that came out wrong, no pun intended babe that's not what I meant."

"It's alright, I was just teasing." I started dressing holding the phone between my shoulder and my cheek.

"Am I interrupting something Kar?" He asked.

"No, I'm dressing I just came out of the shower. I'll be there in a few hours." My doorbell rings.

"I gotta go J, someone at my door, later." I hang out the phone and head to the door now fully dressed. I open the door, but no one is there, I take a few steps forward looking in every direction trying to figure out what just happened. Maybe it was just some kid. I look down only to find a lit small red candle. That's odd.

I reach down for the candle holding it in one hand, chilling images pop up unexpectedly in my head, making me shudder and the flame extinguishes itself, I throw the candle as far as I could care not to hit someone with it. What the hell was that? I think to myself rubbing the back of my head. I take another look around and head back inside. I walk to the kitchen it was time to eat something my stomach was growling, I open the fridge and realize there is almost nothing in it except for last weeks left overs. Chinese.

"I'm not gonna eat that." I take a look inside the little box and I almost threw up at the sight and smell.

"Note to self, shopping is required." I close the fridge door and throw the leftovers in the trash closing the bag.

"Hot dogs it is." I go back to the living room looking for my leather jacket, car keys, phone and backpack returning to the kitchen for the trash bag. I head out the door, throwing the trash bag into the container and ready myself to head out. I walk to my car parked a few feet away there are many people walking along the street. It is almost 1 o'clock many of these people are probably on their lunch break. I reach the safety of my vehicle a Nissan Gt-r which I worked really hard to acquire. No, not really, I won it in a race. The stupid ass though he could beat me, just because I was a girl I couldn't drive. Wrong move.

Turning on the ignition is always a thrill. The sound of the exhaust is mind blowing. On my way to James's shop I pass many stores, including a supermarket, lots of people can be seen walking in and out of the structure.

I reach a crossing. The lights are red, so I wait with a group of people. Cars speed by sending their obnoxious fumes into the waiting people. However, no one flinches. A bit of smoke is not going to prevent anyone from crossing the street. Presently the cars screech to a halt behind the white lines across the road except for one that makes a dash past, even though the lights have changed to red for him. Some pedestrians shake their fists, but no one is hit. The pedestrians are too seasoned to trust the traffic lights completely. Once the light turns green I step lightly on the gas and make a left James shop it's just around the corner.

"James Pro Shop" was its name, big red letters sat up on the sealing of the building. I drive inside the shop, James was working on another engine. His head ops out the second I exit my car.

"S'up chica?" Jame is Latin hunk, tall, athletic, green eyes. He walks with me, grease all over is mechanic suit.

"Keep your distance." I finger him on the side, making him squirm with laughter.

"I don't want grease all over me."

"Ma bad." I He apologizes with a non-apologetic look.

"Humph yeah right." I huff.

"Not even a kiss?" he pouts and I sight.

"I tell you what, when I win tonight you and I are going to celebrate." I lean in closer to him tracing my finger throughout his muscled chest and he smirks.

"All night long." I whisper sensuously in his ear and he shudders.

"You two are gross, you know that." A girly voice comes from behind us and I frown.

"Grace, how kind of you to grace us with your presence." James chuckles and my use of words and she huffs. Grace was James's little sister. Typical teenager, brat all the way.

"I'm going across the street, I'm famished." I toss my car key to James. After eating 3 hotdogs and a large coke I head back to James not without leaving a tip for the waitress, a recent "acquaintance" of mine.

"Any problems?" I ask looking around the shop, James was a very highly qualified mechanic he told me he learned everything he knows from his grandfather. His grandfather took him off the streets at a young age otherwise he would have joined a gangue. He told me this himself.

"Everything is perfect, chica." He assured me wiping his greasy hands on a towel and reaching for my waist.

"Perfect?" I ask snacking my arms around his neck.

"Yep" he nods reaching for my lips.

"You are being gross again." We both chuckle leaving each other's arms.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I ask Grace annoyed at her interruption.

"Shouldn't you be playing with dolls? Or doing homework or something'?" I fold my arms across my chest, she eyes me with burning eyes.

"Children play with dolls and I'm no child." She hisses.

"What age are you again? 14, 15?" I tease further and she storms out of the shop.

"That was mean." James holds me from behind whispering under my ear.

"I could have dragged her out of the shop by her hair, but it didn't seem appropriate." I turn to face him.

"Oh, and that was much better?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Besides, I want you all for myself and I don't like an audience." I smirk sensuously against his lips and he holds me tighter.

"I guess I could use a break." He smirks.

"Then you better close shop." I eye him up and down as he leaves from the entrance closing down the gate.

"You better be there, I won't be able to collect all the winnings by myself, except for the cash." I warn teasingly.

"I wouldn't miss it." He approaches me grabbing me by the waist.

"Shall we?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

 

 

**Night, downtown LA**

 

I was a little bit nervous it wasn't lack of confidence, but I had this thought in the back of my head that was leaving me a bit antsy. The music was loud, this event was drawing people to it like moths to a flame. Cruising slowly I turn into a huge parking lot to my left, a rainbow of different rides is displayed on both sides of the area. My sweet ride getting lots of stares and I smile, I park my car get out of it and sit on the hood waiting for the big event.

To my right a bad ass low rider brimming with some hotties as four hommies discussing the results of the game from last night. This place is packed, things will be interesting. Someone approaches me from the left. Shaved head, tattoo on his neck. He starts checking my ride.

"Sweet ride chica. You're James girl, yes?" He asked me with a slight Mexican accent and I nod.

"I'm Roco, I'm his cousin." He introduces himself forwarding his hand to me.

"I'm Kar." I take his hand in greeting him.

"Big ass intercooler, What'cha running under there?" He asks pointing at the hood.

"Nice try, it's not gonna happen." I give him a look and he smirks. Roco points at his car the low rider I checked out before.

"Nice ride, you have good taste." He smiles one of his girls approach us. Short skirt, tight top, heels, long dark hair, stunning brown eyes.

"Who's your friend?" She asks him eying me up and down.

"This is Kar, James's girl." She leaves his side and walks towards me smirking.

"I'm Yen." She stops placing her hands on my hips and squeezing a little, her lips were inches from mine.

"Nice to meet you Yen." I keep my hands to myself.

"Are you racing tonight, Kar?" She asks still pressed against me. Rocco was watching attentively.

"Yes."

"Well, if things don't work out I can give you a ride home." She whispers in my ear.

"Home is awfully far."

"Mine isn't." She smiles and I smirk. She nuzzles my neck and plants a kiss on it along with a gentle squeeze on my ass and leaves glancing over her shoulder as she leaves.

"That was interesting." Roco chuckles.

"Tell me about it." I nod.

"Why you here chica?" he asks, folding his arms.

"I want the crown." He raises his eyebrow and I chuckle.

"You're after JD?" He asks bewildered and I nod.

"Get in line that bastard won't race for least than your car." He warned.

"That's why I'll challenge him for the gauntlet." This time Rocco gasped, I looked at me like I was crazy.

The gauntlet was a circuit around the old factory, 3 laps the first to reach the finish line wins.

"You are out of your mind girl."

"Attention people, the bets are starting, approach and place your bets." Someone shouted from a distance and a group of people swooped in on the guy with money waving around.

"Drivers approach the line and good luck."

"Excuse me Rocco I have a race to win before I challenge the big dog." I got in my car and drove to the starting area. I pass by a dozen cars blocking the side streets their drivers coordinating the event on their phones, someone sprays the finish line from afar.

A loud engine roars to the right, a black chevelle. Someone exits the car, he is as intimidating as the car itself. It was JD. The official top dog of the street. The girls shout his name. Popular dude.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's get this party started." The crowd roars with approval.

"The rules are simple, access to the race is 10 grand, winner takes it all including the loser's cars." Engines growl ferociously approving the rules.

"Mike will walk by your windows to collect and then WE CAN GET THIS PARTY STARTEDDDDDD." The crowd screams excitedly.

After collecting every payment the guy exited the street and walked to the sidewalk. Our cars are side by side, engines roaring with anticipation, I tighten my grip around the steering wheel. My mouth is dry, I check my watch nervous and look over to the other racers. I look over my gauges and readouts and begin punching buttons, my turbo controller beeps and I start the racing program on the dash computer. Some guy raises slowly, his hands.

My left hand grip the steering wheel and my right, grab the gear shifts. Right foot light on the gas left foot on the clutch. The guys arms come down, engines scream and tires spin. We all take off. Clutch in 2nd gear RPMs climb the turbo whines. 50 MPH. Clutch in, 3RD gear, clutch out, the car is shaking. 80 MPH. 4TH gear and I stomp the gas. 100MPH. The car shudders violently, making my teeth chatter. I pass the leading guy, a Supra. The world outside a blur, winds whistle into the car. A scary rattle.

The finish line ahead, I glance at the review mirror a Ford Shelby on my ass.I slam into 5th and press the turbo, the car shudders, 135MPH. I feel like the car wants to crush into pieces. I see the finish line. 145MPH. 149MPH. The Ford to my side nose to nose with mine. I pull ahead, winning the race by a few inches. I stomp the brake pedal and the car slows quickly shaking and rattling as I try to keep it steady, I see the speedometer falling fast. Adrenaline bursting through my veins I let out a howl. A mad grin spreads across my face. It's time to collect. All drivers do a U turn and return to the beginning, my heart still racing fast, I can't believe I just won 4 new cars and 50 g's. Maybe now I can buy something decent for my fridge.

Spectators rush forward towards us racers. The other four racers get out of their cars. Jim, the collector, rushes to the other racers collecting their car tittles and putting them into a small basket handing the basket to JD. The crowd surrounds me and JD.

"Good show, impressive driving skills." He looks impressed handing me the basket.

"To the victor goes the spoils." He yells at the crowd raising up my hand. The crowd cheers and JD walk away.

"You won't wear that crown forever."

"You'll get your turn…even if it's not where you think…" He turns to me and blows me a kiss.

"Seize the moment Karlyla Warren, it may be your last tonight." A shiver went down my spine. His words hit me like a punch to the gut. He noticed my reaction and smirked, a wicked grin spread across his lips. He walks away. I see James from afar, he waves at me. The crowd walks away.

"S'up girl, you ARE packing. Look at all the sweet rides." I points excited.

"I'm gonna need help taking these babies home." He grins and waves me off.

"No problem, I got you." He reaches for his phone and calls someone a few minutes later Rocco shows up with some of his buddies.

"That was impressive, chica. You got mad skills I give you that." I smile.

"You two know each other?" James asks his cousin.

"We meet before the race, I think Lyla is interested on your girl, J" Rocco teases smirking at James. James looks at me not knowing what to say.

"Don't even think about it, I don't share my women." James pouts and we all laugh.

"C'mon, let's get these babies out of here before the cops show up." James warned I give him the titles and keep some of the money putting it on my inside leather pockets, it's a large amount but it will be safe, close to my heart. After they leave with my winnings suddenly my head starts to hurt, it's an acute pain on the back of my head, my ears start to tingle I sit inside my car and just stand there for a sec waiting it to go away, which it does after a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" I hear from the side door of the car. It was Yen.

"It's just a headache." I look to the side and she was leaning in with a concerned look.

"I'm ok don't worry." I smile back with my eyes closed. The pain was almost gone.

"I'm glad because I thought that you could use a drink and perhaps hang out." She asks coyly.

"Sure, I can do that." i exit the car closing it. She grabs my harm and we head to the closest bar.

* * *

 

 

**Olympus**

 

"Anything?" Zeus asks, folding his arms together.

"Patience, my love, we have to wait." Hera smirks to her husband and he huff.

"Are you sure the oracle said tonight?"

"Yes husband, tonight an enemy will be revealed."

* * *

 

 

**LA**

 

It was almost 2 am the party was rocking, the place was crowded and the drinks were flowing. Yen can drink and the way she was looking at me and passing her hands on me, I'm terribly sure I'm not sleeping alone tonight.

"Don't you think you had enough to drink?" I ask and she pouts.

"Come dance with me" she pulls me to the center of the dance floor.

"Come on, one dance and then you can take me home." She teases suggestively licking her lips.

"Fine, one dance and that's it." We start moving to the sound of the music rubbing our bodies together. The feeling was amazing, the beat was amazing.

"That's it." She frowns pleading me for one more I pull her out of the dance floor back to our table.

"You're no fun." I chuckle and her statement. I reach for her chin, lifting it with my index finger. She eyes me, I could see the desire flowing through her and I kiss her passionately. She moans to the kiss and grabs me by the waist, pulling me in to her. I break the kiss, gasping for air, she still had her eyes closed. I chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Someone places their hand on my shoulder.

"Yen I'm going home, need a ride?" It was a blond, pretty, maybe a friend…or not.

"You better go with her, Yen, we'll finish this later." She frowns but eventually agrees.

"Will I see you again?" She asks smiling.

"Yes." She leaves with her friend or familiar leaving me and my drink on my table. I look at my watch and it showed 3 pm. Maybe I should leave too. I close the tab and head out of the bar still packed with people, most of them drunks. Close to my car my head starts to hurt again, this time the pain was more violent I crumbled to my knees. The floor starts to shake as my pain escalates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i'm looking for a beta to help me out with this story preferably someone OCD with knowledge of the wonder woman saga and or justice league universe DC even better...i'm open to suggestions and if you are interested let me know even if it's just to brainstorm...take care


End file.
